Speak Now
by stutteringrobot
Summary: two-shot/song fic ; Kyle couldn't help it. They did say speak now.


something is up with me and music. no clue why. but I like it. gives me a format to follow, I guess. so I hope you enjoy this.  
oh, I suggest that while you read this you listen to the song.  
oh just to tell you, this is two shot. c: the next and last chapter is an addition!  
pairings ; Stan/Kyle (mainly) - Stan/Wendy (partly)  
**disclaimer ; I don't own south park or speak now by Taylor Swift, sadly.**

Kyle had straightened out his suit as he stood in front of the mirror that was on the door of his closet. He sighed and met the eyes of his reflection. He smiled at the reflection but even the reflection didn't look too happy.

Kyle had grown out from his small childhood body and into the body of a young man. His curly red "Jew fro", as his friends said, had calm down a bit. It was smaller and some of the curls fell onto his forehead. His dark emerald green looked tired which they were from working non stop. That made him look younger than he was, almost like a twenty year old than the twenty eight year old he was. And from getting the news that Stan had finally chose to get married. But not with him but with Wendy. He was glad to be able to be the best man but it wasn't exactly the position he'd want to be in. He'd rather be in the church as his "wedded wife".

Though if it weren't for Stan, he wouldn't be able to come to the wedding. Stan had told him that Wendy had practically screeched at him to not some. But Stan had been able to persuade her to let him come since he needed a best man.  
_Fucking bitch doesn't know what she has._

Kyle had a deep sigh then gave a second look at himself. He left his room and went toward the kitchen in his apartment. He grabbed the keys to his Cadillac from the granite counter top and left his house. He locked the door then walked to his car. Once he opened the door, he sat down in the driver's seat and took a look at his hands. He remembered that Stan used to hold his hands whenever he was nervous about something. It was almost like an aid to help him calm down. But now his aid was marrying a nightmare.

Sure, Wendy can be a sweet girl when she _wanted_. Thought whenever jealousy gets to her, she becomes a monster. He remembers back in school when the sub came in school when Mr. Garrison was gone for a few days. All of the boys in class had liked her and Stan had fallen head over heals, especially since he had won that date with her on valentine's then expected to make love with her. Then all of a sudden when the news came that she was going to be staying, every thing had gone crazy. The sub had been taken away and sent up to the sun as he heard from the news. That's how he learned not to fuck with Wendy Testaburger. Though there wasn't anything to stop Kyle from going to be Stan's.

Kyle had blinked absentmindedly when he felt tears built up. He chuckled sadly and wiped his eyes. "Aren't I crazy?" He questioned himself.

He started the car and drove to Kenny's house. He had promised his blonde friend that he'd pick him up from his house. Kyle had driven to a small neighborhood, a poor one to be exact, that had a lot of houses that looked the same but the number was different. He took a good sniff and it smelled like cheap alcohol and cigarettes. Two smells that reminded him of Stan because he remembered when he liked those things during the cynical state he was in. As he pulled up in front of Kenny's house and called up his house phone.

After three rings, he had answered before it got to voice mail. "Oh Kyle. Thank god you're here. I had been worried that you wouldn't be coming."

"God Kenny. You gotta give me more credit than that," he replied, feeling a bit unsettled.

"Right because if I don't you'll hurt me with your Jew powers."

Kyle chuckled and smiled to himself. "Exactly now get your ass out here."

"Aye aye captain." Kenny had said in a faux pirate voice with enthusiasm. Then the line cut off.

Kyle locked his phone and stared at it for a while. He began to think for a while. His smile soon faded when he remembered why exactly he was picking up Kenny. As he waited for him to come out of his house, he began to think back when he realize that he had loved Stan.

_The two had been 17 and they were on Kyle's bed, Kyle was sitting down and was staring down at Stan who was suffering after a puking session by the toilet. Usually Kyle would care about having all the bacteria of the once puke spitting mouth, but his friend needed him more than usual. Kyle had Stan's pack of cigarettes in his desk drawer that was well hidden. Stan was holding the lit cigarette but was sure to tap the ashes off and onto his jacket. The boys were enjoying the silence and cricket noises._

_Today wasn't a usual night of comforting either, both of them knew._

_"Kyle you know how I always that life is shit." Stan murmured under his breath with his head in Kyle's lap._

_Kyle was stroking Stan's ink hair as he blinked slowly. "It's hard to forget. Considering that you remind me everyday." Stan snuggled his head into Kyle's stomach, that made Kyle worry. He knew that whenever Stan was like that he was about to cry about something. Kyle didn't like to hear him cry. But his fears were still gone when Stan moved his head from his stomach._

_"Y-Yeah.. I've been thinking.. Maybe life isn't so shitty.." he had mumbled into the fabric of the orange jacket._

_"Now what made you come to that conclusion?"_

_"Well I've given it some thought. Also because I noticed that I've been a bad friend. By dragging you into my mess. And," He placed the cigarette to his lips then blew out the smoke. "I'm bringing you down. You've missed a lot because of me."_

_"Stan-"_

_"No wait. I'm not done. You are my super best friend's for fuck's sake. I shouldn't be this way. I worry you too much when I'm like this. And you worry a hell lot when you do, especially about me. I want to make it up to you."_

_Kyle chuckled and his eyes met Stan's dark blue eyes. The two eyes were a shade light since the moon was hitting them. "Thank you for that.. Now how exactly are you going to do that?"_

_Stan thought for a moment then gestured for Kyle to move closer. He obeyed quietly then blinked in surprise due to the lips pressed against his. He shuddered but pressed back otherwise. He had thought of how long he had imagined of something like this happening (though it was those "experimenting times" for a guy.) But not exactly the scenery being his room but this would work as well. He made a sigh as he pulled away. Kyle blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming._

_"St-Stan.."_

Though his daydream of a memory was soon interrupted by Kenny's voice that was calling Kyle repeatedly.

"Kyle you there?" Kenny was outside of the car, tapping on the window. He had sounded desperate as he hoped for his friend to answer.

Kyle made a face that said practically had sorry written all over it. He went to open the door and Kenny had quickly walked in. He was rubbing his arms as if trying to keep in his warmth.

"Shit dude, it's like colder than Medusa's undies. Anyway, why were you spa-" The look that Kyle gave Kenny made him hush a bit quickly to think. Kenny nodded vigorously as if it obvious. Which it was to everyone but Stan. "Right _that_. Dude, it's going to be okay. Look you have to let it out of your chest. But now is this shittest times to choose to do that but it's late or never. Though who knows, maybe he feels the same way."

Kyle nodded then slowly moved his hands to start the car. "Who knows is right though I'm hoping that he wants me."

Kenny gave out a sigh and looked over at Kyle who began to drive. He gave a small sad smile. "If it doesn't work out, at least you have me and you do still have Stan.. just not in the way you wanted."

Kyle nodded slowly, giving a sad smile back at Kenny. "Yeah, I guess it's better than nothing.. Thanks Kenny for that."

Kenny's sad smile changed now. "Anything for you dude. You're like my best friend. Wait, you are my best friend."

The redhead chuckled and when he got to the church, he went to park the car somewhere else. "And you're mine."

The two got out of the car, seeing other people leave theirs as well. It looked like most of South Park was here. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, and so on. He knew all these people and all them were here Stan's wedding. All of them looked so happy being there, it was amazing. Then all to familiar voice broke Kyle's thoughts.

"'Ay!" Cartman had walked toward his two other friends with his smile stuck on his face. "Kinny, Kahl. It's good to see you two here, though I hadn't expected to be for this wedding. I've been hoping for the Jew here and the hippie to tie the knot."

Kyle cringed a bit when he heard those words come form Cartman, out of all the people, even he had suspected for Kyle and Stan to get married.

Kenny had given a stare at the bigger male to make him hush a bit. "Look Cartman.. Just lay off those jokes for now.. It's really hard for Kyle at the moment."

The brunette scoffed. "Just because he couldn't get married to his dearly beloved super best friend."

"You'd be like that too if you weren't able to marry the person you loved."

"Puhlease, I just need to choose a girl and she'll be mine."

"The only girl you're getting is the girl from that basketball game." Kenny had let out a small giggle at remembering at when he heard the story.

"Hey! Don't bring her up.. Cupid me had screwed me over.."

"Cupid me? That has to be the stupidest thing I had heard. You must be drugs."

"Yeah? Well-"

"Guys!" Kyle had yelled. The two in front of him finished their argument. "I'm fine.. Just don't fight about it like if I'm not here. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to congratulate Stan on getting.. married." With that, he had left and walked to go inside the church.

When he walked in, he saw Wendy's parents talking with Stan's parents. He caught the eye of Sharon and she sent him a smile, making Kyle give one back. Kyle continued to walk to go find Stan who was probably having Butters fix him up. He heard chatter around, especially from the families. His family in particular was talking with the McCormicks, he found it odd since they weren't exactly the type of people to talk together. But he saw that it was going well since Karen and Ike were getting along.

He walked around more, putting on a fake smile since everyone that saw him gave him a smile. He walked the corridors of the church, hearing the voice of Wendy Testaburger screech from one room.

"Bebe! There's an uneven amount of number of roses in my bouquet. There's 13.."

"Wendy, just take out the 13th rose. Just calm down. The flowers aren't going to change anything." Bebe had sounded strangely calm to react to the loud voice of Wendy.

Kyle squinted and saw shadows move around. He saw what he assumed to be Bebe's hand, take the bouquet and take out the 13th rose.

"No no no, you don't understand. The damage has already been done, I've touched the bouquet.. It's bad luck for a bride to have an uneven amount of roses in her bouquet.."

"Are you really going to let a little superstition get to you?" Bebe's shadow of a hand gave back the bouquet to Wendy.

"W-Well, I'm just really nervous and I don't want anything to ruin my wedding day."

"Don't you worry, it'll be fine.."

"I hope so.." sighed Wendy.

Kyle turned away from the room and continued to walk around. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He peered over his shoulder and saw his best friend. Kyle's fake smile turned into a genuine one when he had seen Stan smiling at him. He got pulled into a hug and laughed, he hugged back. He pulled away and looked at Stan.

"Dude, I've been wondering when you'd show up." Stan gushed, smiling.

"Of course I'd be here. You know I'd never leave you alone."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. So, what have you been doing so far?"

"Just wandering around, it looks like about all of South Park came here."

Stan chuckled and shook his head. "Not really, it's mostly Wendy's family. Where they came from is beyond me, I'd rather not get into her family's background."

Kyle had nodded his head slowly. After seeing what Wendy had said when she was Bebe, he wouldn't either. Though he decided to change the topic. "So, Stan, this the dream wedding you had wanted?"

He simply shrugged. "I guess so.. I really hadn't imagined it, but I'd probably do a few things differently. But this isn't so bad, it's pretty decent. Wendy had been strict about me not being able to help in the wedding plans. Well most of it. The things she let me choose was mainly the location and my side of the family."

"Pretty much you did nothing?"

"I guess so. I think that's okay. I'm really not made to plan things anyway."

Kyle nodded slowly at Stan then his sad smile came back on his face slowly. Stan had noticed Kyle's sad smiled and pat his shoulder. "Like I said, thanks for being here. I'll be seeing you right next to me up there right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm always going to be here for you." Kyle had said quietly as he hid a blush on his face.

Stan left once Kyle had said that. He smiled and went toward the alter, going to the priest to get ready. A voice came from behind Kyle and laugh.

"You guys are so sweet together," Kenny laughed, going over to him.

"As friends."

"You never know! Well we better get in there, I hear a certain bride coming. And a certain someone has to go help his super best friend." Kenny sang and walked into the church, going to take his seat by his family.

The redhead stared at the doors and when he heard Wendy's voice, he had taken a bit too excited leap to go inside. He noticed how filled the church was, seeing Wendy's family in light and lively colors. It had made his stomach sick. He continued to walk up, catching the eyes of almost everyone. When he got to the alter, he took his spot next to Stan. Stan had looked at Kyle, giving a big smile again. Kyle hesitantly gave back the smile.

The church doors had opened, showing Wendy all in white, the veil over her face and Bebe behind her holding the extended part of the dress. The wedding march began and it almost sounded distorted, almost a slow and demonic sound. He saw the guests had taken a notice of it when they looked around in confusion. Slowly, Wendy had gotten up to the alter then took her spot next to Stan, the spot Kyle wasn't and the spot he wanted to be. The priest looked between the two before quickly raising a quick eyebrow at Kyle.

"Everybody today has gathered in the matrimony of Stanley Marsh and Wendy Testaburger.." Kyle had tuned out the rest, knowing how long his greeting would be. But one part had passed his ears and stuck him. "Whoever had anything to say about these two being wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Kyle had made a squeak, he felt himself shaking as he looked at Stan. Everyone stared at Kyle in amazement and horror. (Kenny was pretty much the only person who was smiling. Hell, even Cartman was happy for Kyle to finally let out his true feeling.) Though the stare that stood the most was Wendy's, it looked like she was about to kill him. He assumed she would if people weren't around. It wasn't intended to make the noise but he wanted to speak but instead came out that noise. He thought to himself, now that everyone is staring at him, might as well start to talk now.

He began to speak, not tearing his gaze from Stan who was staring at him in surprise. "I am not the type of boy who barges in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the type of boy to be marrying the wrong girl." He has swallowed and continued to speak. "I've been thinking about this for so long. I've loved you for the longest time, I should have said this before but I was so afraid of you rejecting me. I'm sorry, Wendy for ruining your day. I-I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Wendy nodded slowly and looked back at the crowd then to Kyle. Her stare softened a bit. "Thank you Kyle for being honest." She looked at Stan to see his response and she saw that he was actually blushing. _Blushing. _It wasn't even the kind of blush he had whenever she had kissed him on the cheek.

"Kyle.. I don't know what to say.." Stan began.

"I know. You should say "I do" to Wendy."

"No, I mean. I love you Kyle. I have for a long time now.. I didn't think that you loved me."

Kyle began to chuckle as tears fell from his eyes. "This feels like it came from a movie.. And I never thought that I'd hear those words come from your mouth. You've been with Wendy for so long that I thought that you loved her in that way and not me."

Wendy had let out a sigh and grumbled under her breath. "I knew these roses would be bad luck." She looked at Stan and Kyle have their moment. Her eyes were glassy as she watched them.

"Well you've been quite distant, that's why I thought that you weren't going to come to the wedding."

"I told you Stan." Kyle had taken a step forward toward Stan, wiping his own tears and smiling. "I'd be here for you."

Stan had taken a few steps toward Kyle, pulling him into a hug. He had heard Wendy grumble but he didn't care. Kyle had pulled away, pressing his lips against his with a smile to his face. The people in the later that knew Stan and Kyle were clapping of them and including Bebe were smiling.

"Fucking finally!" Kenny had yelled out.

Kyle had chuckled and pulled away, looking at Wendy. He was getting a glare from her but he flipped her off and to get her mad, he had kissed Stan again.

Don't worry! :3 The second chapter will wrap up things and a new wedding!

I don't know about you guys, I feel like I had rushed. :c

Till then, review please.


End file.
